El Sueño de Alicia
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER MANGA 75. One-shot. "Fijé mi vista al frente, intentando encontrar un poco de calma para pensar, quería encontrar el porqué estaba en un lugar donde todo lo que había conocido parecía no existir: El Abyss, las Chain, Pandora y… Oz Vessalius". ¡Alice centric! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hello people!**

Después de un buen rato sin publicar algo por éstos rumbos, vengo con una pequeña idea que me surgió después de leer Pandora Hearts 74, y que de hecho debía publicar antes de que saliera el Pandora Hearts 75... Pero por cuestiones de inspiración pues apenitas la vengo subiendo.

Em, es una mezcla loca del manga con Alice in Wonderland de Lewis Carroll.

Umm, les podría decir porqué la considero una mezcla, pero eso sería dar más spoilers de los que de por sí ya hay. Así que, ñeh, se quedan con la duda.

No quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado, y de hecho pienso que me quedó algo OoC, ustedes juzguénme.

Por cierto, en éste rumbo no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerme publicidad: Hace ya un rato me hice un **Facebook**, creyendo que casi todos tenemos un perfil allí, si alguien gusta puede buscarme como **Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)**. Éste Face es más que nada para tenerlos al tanto sobre cómo voy con los proyectos, qué cosa pasa por mi mente, qué hago y dejo de hacer, y así. Cosas relativas a mis fics. Sólo eso. Digo, si quieren saber. 8B

Y bueno, ya, sólo eso.

**Aclaraciones:** Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

¡Listo, a leer!

Cualquier duda, reclamo, aclaración, ya saben... ¡Reviews Please!

* * *

**~El Sueño de Alicia~**

**:::"Alice" Point of View:::**

_Aquél día_… miré pasmada cómo Gilbert le disparaba a Oz dejándolo tirado en el áspero césped.

Mis piernas un poco entumecidas, reunieron toda la fuerza que pudieron, después de verlo inmóvil con sangre a su alrededor. Mis ojos se fijaron en los esmeraldas suyos, aún abiertos, y con la sorpresa marcada en ellos.

Algo lenta me incorporé, corriendo con desespero hacia donde él se encontraba, al notarlo aún consciente cuando me miró.

Un par de subordinados de los Baskervilles se interpusieron en mi camino, pero Break apareció abriéndome paso, a sabiendas de mi deseo de alcanzar a Oz. Él a su vez también me lo pidió, llegar con él.

Mi respiración se agitó, pero en menos de lo que pensé, mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo quedando en frente de él. Él también se incorporó, con la mirada triste, tal vez un poco ida. Estaba a punto de regañarlo, seguramente él lo intuía también, pero antes de siquiera poder decirle algo se me adelantó:

–Alice… tú… ya no puedes estar más conmigo– me dijo.

Sus palabras me dejaron atónita haciendo que comenzara a sentirme extraña. A nuestro alrededor varias esferas de luz comenzaron a flotar, mis ojos bajaron hasta mis manos, notando cómo ésas luces salían de mí cuerpo.

–¡¿Por qué?– le grité.

La mirada de Oz lucía perdida, como si en su interior ya no hubiera nada, sus manos lentamente se estiraron conforme su herida se lo permitía. Tal vez en un intento por alcanzarme, no sé. Rápidamente yo extendí mi brazo, queriéndolo alcanzar.

La parte inferior de mi cuerpo ya había desaparecido, no la podía sentir, y el resto comenzaba a desvanecerse también.

Mis dedos se estiraron, apenas sintiendo un leve rose con los suyos, en ése momento desaparecí… dejándolo solo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No supe dónde estuve después de eso, ni siquiera cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirme recostada en el suelo y que una extraña luz comenzaba a molestar mis parpados cerrados. Comencé a revolver mi cuerpo incómoda, abriendo los ojos abruptamente e incorporándome con violencia.

–¡Oz!– grité.

No podía reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, pero sí podía notar un extraño aire familiar, como si en algún momento que no recordaba hubiera estado allí. El césped debajo de mí era de un verde brillante, igual al de las hojas de los árboles, los rayos del Sol se sentían cálidos y el silbido de las aves era claro. Era un ambiente tranquilo, como si las cadenas que Jack había roto nunca hubieran encadenado a ése lugar, como si nada malo pasara allí.

No sentía a nadie cerca… estaba sola.

–¿Alice?– escuché a un lado de mí.

No… había alguien más.

Miré lentamente por sobre mi hombro, encontrándome sorpresivamente con un rostro idéntico al mío, con el de Will of Abyss. Instintivamente me eché hacia atrás guardando mi distancia. Ella me miró fijamente, bastante confundida, según pude notar.

–¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí?– le pregunté.

–¿Debería de estar en otro lugar?– me cuestionó desconcertada.

–¡Tú deberías estar en el Abyss!–

–¿El Abyss?– repitió –¿Qué es ése lugar?– inquirió.

No pude evitar mirarla con incredulidad, su pregunta no tenía sentido, considerando que ella se había creado en lo más profundo del Abyss. Aún así sus ojos violetas titilaron con inocencia, al parecer diciendo la verdad, yo me desconcerté peor aún. Suspiré cansada, recargando mi espalda en el árbol que estaba cerca, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas al simplemente no saber qué pasaba.

Ella se inclinó hacia mi lado, manteniendo su distancia, pero examinándome con cuidado.

–Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?– me preguntó.

–No…– negué.

–Habrás tenido un mal sueño– comentó.

–¿Un mal sueño?– repetí alarmada.

Un sueño… que todo hubiera sido un sueño… no podía ser.

–Te caíste dormida después de que vinimos aquí– me explicó –Tal vez te quedaste con una de las historias raras que Jack nos cuenta a veces– me sonrió.

–¿Jack…?– murmuré abrumada.

Sentí una profunda punzada en mi pecho al escuchar su nombre, mis puños inconscientemente se cerraron con fuerza, con unas tremendas ganas de encontrármelo y golpearlo. Jack había usado a Oz como a un muñeco, lo había herido y lo había hecho gritar. Yo lo escuché. Jack era malo.

Vagamente noté cómo Will of Abyss pestañeaba extrañada al verme tan sumida en mí misma.

–Oh, antes gritaste "Oz", ¿cierto?– habló.

–¡Sí!– respondí inquieta –¿Por qué?–

–¡Alice, Alyss!– gritaron.

Ella estaba a punto de decirme algo pero a lo lejos la voz de un hombre nos interrumpió. Lo miré de reojo, sorprendiéndome por el parecido con Leo, tal vez demasiado. Alyss lo miró sonriente, yendo hacia él toda presurosa, el hombre le acarició el cabello al tenerla en frente.

Era un sentimiento raro… parecían una familia.

Fijé mi vista al frente, intentando encontrar un poco de calma para pensar, quería encontrar el porqué estaba en un lugar donde todo lo que había conocido parecía no existir: El Abyss, las Chain, Pandora y… Oz Vessalius.

–¡Alice, Oz se quedó por aquellos árboles!– me gritó Alyss.

Casi de un salto me levanté corriendo hacia donde me había indicado. Quería verlo, saber que él existía en ése extraño mundo, que aunque las demás personas hubieran sido un invento él no lo era.

–¡Oz!– comencé a gritar.

Nadie me contestó.

Mi vista se movía continuamente, con la esperanza de encontrármelo arrinconado en algún lugar, pero no lograba vislumbrar ni rastro de él. Poco a poco mis pies comenzaron a perder rapidez, quedándome quieta, mentalizándome que Alyss me había engañado. Resignada comencé a darme la vuelta, chocando uno de mis pies con una cosa pequeña, suave y liviana.

Lentamente me agaché, mirándolo con curiosidad, un sentimiento de profunda tristeza me invadió con sólo verlo; mis ojos comenzaron a volverse acuosos, empañándome la vista.

–Oz…– murmuré.

Cerca de mí… un lindo conejo de peluche, negro con un gracioso lazo blanco, estaba tirado.

¿Ése era Oz? No podía ser cierto, incluso la me costaba trabajo conciliar ésa idea, pero… posiblemente así era. Ése mundo no se sentía como un sueño. Posiblemente las palabras de Alyss eran verdad, posiblemente todo lo que había conocido había sido mediante un sueño largo, posiblemente.

Los ojos del peluche brillaban de una manera especial, demostrándome ternura, la podía percibir.

Tiernamente lo tomé entre mis brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, murmurando su nombre: "Oz".

_Desde ése día_… acostumbrarme a éste mundo ha sido difícil. Hacerme a la idea de que sólo desperté de un sueño, aún más. Pero yo con tal de volver a ver al Oz que conocí… dormiría por siempre, porque aún me falta encontrar mis memorias, y Oz es el único que puede ayudarme.


End file.
